The present invention is directed to a system and structure to accommodate travelers on a short term basis and more particularly to a novel xe2x80x9cquick restxe2x80x9d concept where a traveler may check in to an accommodation containing at least one recliner chair and no bed on an hourly basis without having to incur the cost of traditional hotels/motels where a traveler must pay for an entire day irrespective of the length of the stay.
Millions of people travel the roads of America every day. From traveling salesmen to families driving on vacation, driving long distances is a modem fact of life. Hotels and motels are a common accommodation for travelers along today""s highways and streets. If a traveler wishes to stay at such an establishment, he can do so by making reservations ahead of time, or by stopping in along the way and securing accommodations without reservations if vacant rooms are available. The traditional hotel/motel room contains one or more beds, a dresser, night stand, and typically a small table and chairs, and a private bathroom. The traveler must pay for use of the room on a daily basis.
Many travelers get tired or sleepy while driving. Unfortunately, because of the relatively high cost of having to pay for a hotel/motel room at a full day""s rate, travelers will frequently continue to drive while tired or drowsy, rather than stop and get a few hours"" rest. Alternately, the tired traveler may decide to stop by the roadside or at a rest stop to catch a short nap in his vehicle. However, in today""s world, that particular option can be dangerous as people have been robbed and even killed while attempting to get a few hours"" rest at a road side rest stop.
Thus, millions of people each year drive while sleepy or tired. In fact, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration attributes sleepiness as the cause of over 100,000 crashes each year. Thousands die on U.S. highways each year because someone fell asleep at the wheel.
Thus, there exists a need for a new type of accommodation which would provide tired or sleepy travelers an inexpensive option to the traditional hotel/motel and therefore encourage such travelers to get needed rest when on a trip. Such an accommodation not only needs to be inexpensive, but must provide for a safe place where a traveler may acquire a few minutes"" or even a few hours"" rest and relaxation.
The present invention addresses the deficiencies associated with traditional hotel/motel establishments by providing an inexpensive and safe accommodation where a traveler may rent a room for a few hours to rest and/or sleep. The rates are relatively inexpensive because overhead is low. Rooms are only equipped with one or more comfortable recliner chairs and no beds. Private bathrooms are not provided for each room. Rather, the present invention provides for at least one common bathroom to be used by the patrons of the plurality of rooms thus reducing overhead costs. Also, because no beds are provided, the costs involved in providing and laundering bed linens is avoided.
More particularly, the present invention is an accommodation for travelers providing an inexpensive and safe option for respite while on a journey, comprising a building including a series of connected exterior walls defining a footprint of the building. The building includes a common interior hallway located adjacent at least one of the building""s exterior walls. At least one door located in the building""s exterior walls allows entrance into the building and more particularly, into the building""s common interior hallway. The building includes a plurality of rooms, each room having a door for entrance into the room from the common interior hallway. Each room""s door is lockable from the inside by the traveler renting the room. Further, the rooms are arranged and constructed to accommodate at least one recliner chair, but no bed. The present invention further includes at least one bathroom in the building having a door with an inside lock. The bathroom""s door provides access to the at least one bathroom from the common interior hallway. The present invention further includes a control room for checking the traveler into one of the plurality of rooms such that the traveler may use the at least one bathroom and the room""s at least one recliner chair to relax, rest, and refresh for a few hours without having to incur the costs associated with a traditional hotel/motel, where a traveler must pay for a room for a minimum of one entire day.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing an accommodation for travelers that is an inexpensive option for respite while on a journey comprises the steps of: providing an accommodation for travelers having a building including a series of connected exterior walls defining a footprint of the building, a common interior hallway located within the building adjacent at least one of the building""s exterior walls, at least one door located in the building""s exterior walls to allow entrance and egress into the common interior hallway, a plurality of rooms located in the building, each room having a door for entrance into the room from the common interior hallway only, each door having a lock, at least one recliner chair located in each room wherein the rooms are arranged and constructed to accommodate the at least one recliner chair, but no bed, at least one bathroom located in the building to service more than one room, the at least one bathroom being accessible from the common interior hallway only, and a control room for checking the traveler into one of the plurality of rooms; and checking and traveler into the accommodation for travelers.
The present invention provides an inexpensive, and safe option to the traditional hotel/motel. Driving travelers can grab a few hours for rest and relaxation, paying only for the time they use the room of the present invention. Thus, tired and sleepy drivers will be encouraged to utilize the present invention. It is anticipated that as more and more traveler""s accommodations of the present invention become available, there will be reduction in the incidents of accidents caused by drowsy drivers.
These and other advantages and features of the present invention shall hereinafter appear, and for the purposes of illustration, but not limitation, exemplary embodiments of the present invention shall hereinafter be described.